hyakka_ryouran_samurai_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Muneakira Yagyū
Muneakira (柳生宗発) )Yagyu is the male protaginist of Hyakka Ryouran Samurai Girls Description The leading man, and a samurai of noble spirit. A master of the Shinkage-ryu fighting style, his main concern is taking over the Yagyu Dojo, as the new Master. The Yagyu family has been teaching the Tokugawa clan swordsmanship for centuries, and Muneakira, or "Mune" for short, aims to keep that tradition strong. Officially under the Tokugawa clan, Mune has just gotten to Buou Academic School (a school where only warrior students can attend, and a breeding ground for Japan's next great leaders) and he's already found himself with a world of problems...and two of them like to follow him around. He has great skill with a sword, and is a childhood friend of Sen Tokugawa. Appearance Muneakira_Yagyu_Faces.png Muneakira_Yagyu_Face.png Muneakira_Yagyu_Close.png Muneakira Yagyu.jpg Muneakira is usually seen wearing a black trench coat with a scarf around his neck. His height is slightly above average, and has a well toned and muscular build.He also wears black gloves on his hands, and wears brown shoes. He also seems to wear two white rope bands around both of his forearms. He is almost always seen wearing this outfit except on a few occasions (such as the time they went to the beach, and he wore a speedo). Muneakira has brown eyes and has greyish hair. Muneakira is considered to be very attractive, seeing as his childhood friend Sen Tokugawa has been in love with him for a whole decade, and Yukimura fell in love with him as well. Personality Muneakira is a very caring person and is very kind towards everyone he meets. He is also very forgiving as seen when Konetsugu assualted him, he held no resentment towards her after. Muneakira has very great leadership qualities, as he was able to command Sen and Yukimura (who absolutely hate each other) perfectly, and in sync to defeat a giant octopus. Although being very manly and strong, Muneakira has trouble dealing with women and gets very shy and blushes when one of the girls tease him or accidently show him their bodies. His kind heart and innocence has earned him the affection of his "little sister" Jubei Yagyu, who absolutely adores her "big brother" and always tries to be by his side. Muneakira also has a scary side to him, as when Sen`s older brother had captured and brainwashed Master Samurai expirements and he got very angry towards him Plot Master Samurai Assemble Arc On a bridge in Japan, Munekeira looks out to the sky and begins to see black formations on the sky and starts to see a big flashing white light heading toward him. He looks closer and sees that it`s a naked woman. He catches the woman, and she begins to awake and calls him ``Big Brother``. She then begins to get closer to him, and finally kisses him, starting the pact between General and Samurai. These events appear to be a premonition of what to come in the future.In present time, Muneakira Yagyu has just arrived at the Yagyu Dojo, taking pictures of various scenery and buildings. As he opens the dojo, he sees and startles two woman undressing. They scream and throw various objects at him, demanding to know what he is doing there As Muneakira tries to explain the misunderstanding, the other woman pointed her Yari at him, asking him to reveal his identity. Muneakira replied by saying that it is not the way of the samurai to reveal themselves when threatened, and in a split second Muneakira uses Shinkage-ryu Secret Technique: Buddadori, to instantly disarm her and clench his fist towards her face. As the woman is startled, Muneakira apologizes and says he should have introduced himself. The flat chested woman prepares to introduce herself first, however Muneakira interupted her and said her name was Yukimura Sanada , which was written on her shirt. Later that evening, the group is seen sitting on the front steps drinking tea together. The assistant woman hands Muneakira his tea, and he apologizes for earlier, calling her Matabei. She shakes her head, and says that she was impressed by his skills. While about to leave, she bumps her head into the door, and scurries off in embaressment. Muneakira then analyzes the situation and determined that she and Matabei snook into the dojo as it was empty, because they were running from the student council. As the conversation continues, she reveals that she has broken into many of the Student Councils facilities, because she is trying to shake up the government, and she is the strongest warrior of the Toyatomo Clan. As Muneakira announces that the Student Council invited him here, Yukimura thinks that he is a spy, and Matabei shows up to attack him. Before Muneakira can explain himself and state his name, they are ambushed by the Student Council. The President of the Armed Disciplinary Commitee, Hattori Hanzo appeared before them, surronded with ninja maidens. She tries to place Yukimura under arrest for tresspassing and breaking into the facilities. . Yukimura then seemlingy surrenders and drops her weapons along with Matabei, (so that Muneakira could get away). Muneakira then remembers an escape route, and uses a flash stun to blind the Disciplinary Commitee, and escapes with Matabei and Yukimura. The group is next seen in a sewage passway, trying to get away from the dojo. Yukimura says that Muneakira is a fool for doing that, and he can no longer say that he had nothing to do with the incident. As they are still running, Matabei senses something, and her senses are correct, because of the Giant Tsunami behind them. They began to run, and eventually ended up on the Tokyo Brigde. As they regain their breaths, the Disciplinary Commitee attacks again and chain up Yukimura and Matabei. Muneakira resolves himself, and cuts the chains saying that Samurai without aspiration are no more than Souless Bug, As the group resolves themselvesto fight the ninjas, a flashing white light engulfs the bridge, and they begin to run. Muneakira stops and sees a naked woman falling from the sky. The events of earlier are now replaying themselves, and the naked woman kisses Muneakira, beginning the pact. As the light fades, a woman in a strange outfit stands before Muneakira, and declares herself to be Jubei Yagyu . As the woman declares herself to be a Yagyu, this startles Muneakira. At the same time, Hanzo confronts Muneakira about his crimes, and announces that she will take him into custody. As Muneakira tries to explain his situation, Jubei instantly moves towards Hanzo, startling her and grabs her Double Edged Sword.As Hanzo preares to assualt Jubei, Muneakira yells to knock it off. Of course this doesn't work, and the two samurai begin to fight with one another.As Muneakira tries again to stop them, he his binded to the ground by a black chain filled with an shadowy blue aura. Yukimura and Matabei then appear and tell Muneakira to quit joking and run away, but he cannot as the chains have him pinned down. They then all look towards the battle, as Hanzo is being toyed with and defeated by Jubei. Muneakira comments on how that she hasn't even drawn her sword yet, and is able to overwhelm Hanzo. As Jubei draws her own Katana's, Muneakira screams to Hanzo to run away, but it was already too late. Jubei uses her super human strength to destroy most of the Tokyo Bridge. As Hanzo is laying on the floor defeated, she scans Jubei's power level, to be at an incredible amount, supposedly Master Samurai material. As Jubei prepares to finish off Hanzo with her blade, Muneakira screams to stop it, but Jubei just smirks and continues, which causes Muneakira to scream at the top of his lungs. This causes Jubei to revert back to her old self, and the chains on Muneakira all disappear. Jubei lets out a terrifying scream and a black aura decends on the Tokyo Bridge. After the aura disappated, a fully naked Jubei is seen trembling on the floor, as Hanzo prepares to deal the final blow. Muneakira and Yukimura beg her to stop, but Hanzo ignores them and is about to kill Jubei, when a woman yells at Hanzo to stop. A huge boat is seen sailing towards the bridge, with a curvaceous and attractive woman talking. She announces herself to be the Vice President of the Student Council and Muneakira recognizes her voice, and addresses her as Princess Sen . The gang is next seen in the Dojo where Muneakira first arrived. "Princess" Sen, the Vice President of the Student Council is seen lecturing Muneakira and co. about their actions and their consequences. She tells Muneakira that even though their childhood friends, that he shouldn't expect her to take it easy on him. Muneakira accepts this and resigns himself to any punishment that is required. Although Sen said that, her personality shifted from cocky towards jealousy (at how cool and calm Muneakira is, in a life or death situation). Sen grasps a Glaive and weilds it towards Muneakira, in which Muneakira says he is ready to accept his destiny and he is willling to die for what he believes is right. At this moment, Sen completely snaps, and starts to berate Muneakira saying that he is too cocky, and she begins to complain even more that he did not wait for her at the designated meeting place, where they were supposed to meet. All of the spectators begin to realize that's the whole reason she was mad for. Appearently, Sen got to the meeting place 10 minutes before the meeting time and watched him from her hiding place. After she blurrted this out, she begins to blush, telling Muneakira to listen to what she says, in which Muneakira begins to chuckle, saying that it's glad to know she hasn't changed a bit. This causes her to blush once again, and storm out of the room, but not before Muneakira flusters her again by telling her that her skills have greatly improved, making her blush 3 times. Muneakira is next seen breaking up an argument between Hanzo and Yukimura. He then asks Hanzo what crimes they were wanted for, but Hanzo replies that she does not know and only follows Princess Sen`s orders. After another arguement, Muneakira and Matabei have to break up another argument between the two. He asks her what she saw in her fortune reading, and she says that she saw a shadow reading. Jubei is then next seen waking up and crying that she is hungry. Muneakira interogates Jubei and wonders why her last name is the same as his but she claims she has no idea. Jubei then jumps into his arms tries to kiss him once again but he puts her down and begins praying. After that incident, the girls try to strip Jubei down and find her Master Samurai logo, while gazing at her amazing body proportions. Muneakira is seen sitting outside the room that they are in and becomes flusterd after hearing "naughty" sounds. Unfortunately Jubei becomes embarassed and runs outside and crashes right into Muneakira. He then wakes up and notices that the Master Samurai have returned because Jubei has the mark of the General in between her breasts. In the morning, Muneakira and Yukimura are analyzing Jubei's fighting abilities and conclude that it's suprising that someone with her ability can be a Master Samurai. He asks who her General is, and Yukimura was about to conlcude that it is possibly Muneakira himself, until Princess Sen enters the room and has decided on their punishment. She declares that Yukimura and Matabei must leave the Dojo since her and Muneakira "never met". Muneakira is saddended to see them go but can't go against Princess Sen's orders. She then also decides she will be living with them in the dojo to keep watch of Jūbei which causes Muneakira to freak out. When they are eating , Princess Sen berates Muneakira (yet again) about how bad the food tastes and shall arrange for personal cooks (when in truth she was the one who ordered him to cook in the first place). Jubei finishes everyone's meals and claims it was delicious and gets close to Muneakira, much to Sen's jealousy. Muneakira then begins to wonder if she really is a good person or not which causes Jubei to act like a dog so that they won't kick her out. Muneakira sympathies with her and apologizes. Muneakira and Sen are seen alone with each other, and Sen becomes annoyed that Muneakira always talks about Jubei. Muneakira promises to help Sen with the Spirited away issues. Jubei then freaks out and causes Muneakira to comfort her, and Princess Sen becomes jealous and orders Muneakira to get away from her. In the heat of the argument, Jubei kisses Muneakira and becomes the Master Samurai version of herself. After Jubei attacks Hanzo and Sen, Muneakira is chained down once again. After Yukimura and Matabei arrive to help and deduce that Jubei is evil, they take the fight into the forest and try to banish the evil one, it fails meaning that Jubei isn't actually evil. Jubei spares their lives saying that she was impressed with her loyalty, and is even suprised that the selfish Princess Sen cares about them. After everything is resolved everyone agrees that Jubei is a Master Samurai, and wonders who exactly she is. Princess Sen then gives orders Muneakira to wear a face mask so that he will no longer be able to kiss Jubei and turn her into a Master Samurai, but Yukimura disagrees as she thinks it is a waste to seal of his lips and breaks the mask requesting that Muneakira kisses her. After disccusing whether or not to kiss him, Muneakira says that you shouldn't have to kiss someone in order to become strong, in which Yukimura points that he sounds like a virgin. Muneakira calls Yukimura out and asks her what she feels about it causing her to blush and ignore the question. Yukimura and Sen then get into an argument, with the latter claiming that she will not allow her to kiss Muneakira. While Muneakira is training, Jubei runs into the room excited that Yuki and Beta and back and hugs him, which results in Princess Sen pushing Muneakira away from her and warning her she is prohibited from getting no closer than 3 meters towards Muneakira. Muneakira is then seen sweeping the front of the dojo with Sen and Hanzo watching him, commenting Yukimura hasn't made a move yet because she is intimidated by her tough defense, but Sen just simply says she is scared because it is not that easy to kiss, and notices Muneakira looking at her causing her to blush. After the many attempts to kiss Muneakira, he goes towards Yukimura who was outside with Matabei and Jubei and asks how she is doing. Muneakira berates Yukimura that if there are no scars on her face than she should keep it that way, making her all flustered and embarassed. Before Yukimura has a chance to confess to Muneakira, Hanzo pours ink on her and berates Muneakira on how much trouble the Princess is going through to stop the two from kissing one another. While Muneakira is in the bath, Yukimura comes in and tries to get into the bath with him, feeling embarassed and shy Muneakira trys to get out but is met with a dazed Princess Sen as she was knocked out by the tea Hanzo fed her earlier that was from Matabei. Sen blows up the bathroom which causes a naked Muneakira and Yukimura to go flying outside on top of one another, Yukimura sees this as a chance to capture Muneakira's lips but Sen angrily calls out Muneakira's name which wakes up him and as he sits up his lips touch Yukimura's lips, completing the pact of a new Master Samurai. Yukimura is unable to control her new powers and winds up destroying most of the dojo. After the incident is resolved Muneakira is seen having to sweep up the devistation. Muneakira is next seen sitting with Jubei and Matabei watchinng Yukimura transform into a master Samurai. Jubei tries to transform as well by saying her life motto but it does not work. Yukimura goes up to Muneakira and whispers to him that he cannot kiss another girl because she thinks that they are a couple but Muneakira misinterprets what she was saying and thinks she doesn't want him to kiss another person because his powers are still a mystery. Yukimura gets upset and storms out making Muneakira get up and follow her out. A mysterious girl crashes through the front entrance and announcer her self as the Warrior of Love, and has a hatred towards Yukimura for what she did to her long ago.Yukimura address her as Kanetsugu Naoe and says that they are friends from childhood.Kanetsugu tries to lie and say she wanted a lesson from Muneakira but nobody buys into it. After a quick fight, with Kanetsugu's defeat and her being blown away, Yukimura is exhausted and collapses on the floor. Muneakira then picks her up telling her that she needs to take care of her body, and to promise him not to use your power recklessly. This causes her to blush and cuddle into his arms, much to Princess Sen's jealously. During the evening, Muneakira is seen looking at a document with the missing students, but suddenly Yukimura asks to talk to him alone. Yukimura asks him if he likes small breasts but he misinterprets as saying that she is talking about her height. Shet gets upset at him calling him a failure General and isn't qualified. Muneakira is startled and apologizes for how she would feel if he kissed her. Kanetsugu appears and challenges him to a duel for his "indecent" deads. Princess Sen and the others come and throws him his sword and want to fight her together, but Muneakira says that it is his battle and will fight alone. Muneakira allows himself to beaten by her and doesn't fight back because he feels as if the pain that he is going through is nowhere near enough the pain that Yukimura is going through. This causes her to cry out and apologize to him and says that she didn't want him to get hurt for her. Princess Sen yells at Kanesugu and proclaims that she does not know how to love anyone and doesn't know the desire to want to kiss the one you love. With this, she confesses to Muneakira and kisses him making another Master Samurai Pact. After Sen defeats Kanetsugu and forces her to retreat, she helps Muneakira up and is glad to know that he is alright, along with Yukimura. Muneakira is next seen with Princess Sen talking at mid night, about missing students who turned out to be Master Samurai's. They come to the conclusion that Sen's brother, Yoshihiko might be the culprit behind the incidents and decide to take a trip to the Tokugawa's vacation home, to find documents about Yoshihiko's activities. They try to leave in the middle of the night, but the stuff that Muneakira's carrying is heavy and causes noise. Sen tells him she needs all those things, even though they are going for an overnight trip, and tries to walk outside the Dojo put triggers an alerm. Matabei and Yukimura appear and questions where they are going, along with Jubei and Hanzo who are waken up. They try to interogate Muneakira but he calls on the Princess, and she tries to lie and say their going on a vacation. Muneakira and Jubei are seen on the beach, trying to relax and have fun, while Sen and Yukimura appear and have a contest trying to win Muneakira's attention. They confront Muneakira about the issue, and demand he choose which one he wants. Muneakira gets flustered and tells them that now that he has kissed them, he must marry them which causes the girls to be shocked, and Jubei suggests that they all get married, in which everyone disagrees. Yoshihiko Arc While in the resort, Muenakira tries to lie to Hanzo by telling her that Sen is taking a walk, but in truth she is tryingto get the documents about Yoshihiko. Hanzo gets suspicious and examines Muneakira, telling him that he is flustered but he laughs it off and says he needs to take a bath. When he arrives in the bath, Kanetsugu is hiding in the men's bath inbetween the ceiling. She cannot hold on any longer, and falls right on top of him causing his headto be right below her butt. He tries to speak, which causes Kanetsugu to feel the sensitivity below her, get flustered and scream so loud that everyone in the dojo hears her. After she leaves, Muneakira leaves the bath and meets up with Sen discussing Kanetsugu, while the girls corner Kanetsugu. She unleashes a "gift" from Yoshihiko which causes an octopus slime creature to form and consume her. Muneakira meets up with all the girls and prepare to battle with it. Sen tries to attack the creature alone, but winds up hurting Kanetsugu and causes Yukimura to berate, which in turn causes another arguement between the two. While they are arguing, Matabei and Hanzo get captured by the creature. Muneakira screams at the two, which causes them to stop arguing and work together. Muenakira commands them and formulates a stragety to defeat it, by having the Master Samurai version of Jubei strike the jewel in the middle of the creature, to kill the creature and save Kanetsugu. They somehow pull it off and Kanesugu is saved. The group is next seen wondering why Kanetsugu is sleeping in a dog house at the dojo, in which she claims that is going to keep an eye on the "nasty" Muneakira Yagyu from inside the dojo. Muneakira and Hanzo protests because of her danger. Yukimura interupts by saying she's so dumb, that Yoshihiko wouldn't trust her with anyting useful, but Hanzo insists that what if she is a danger to Princess Sen. Sen claims that she can take care of herself without Hanzo's help, which upsets her. Jubei pleads to Muneakira to let her keep her, and he agrees much to her enjoyment. After Yukimura deciphers the documents, the group is seen listening to what appears to be an audio track of scratching sounds. Later on there is a scream that comes from the washroom and it appears to be Hanzo and Jubei being attacked by an invisible creature. They then hear Matabei's scream and rush to Yukimura's room where she is battling the enemy. Hanzo then rushes to Princess Sen's room and trys to find the whereabouts of the enemy. A shadow appears to enter the room and Sen charges at it only for it to be Kanetsugu who is complaining about the noise. The invisible enemy flees to the courtyard, in which Muneakira has a plan. While discussing how to defeat it, Sen offers the idea for Hanzo to kiss Muneakira and turn her into a Master Samurai. She is reluctant at first, but Muneakira agrees towards it and she is seemingly convinced thinking that she can protect the princess. As they are about to kiss, Hanzo stops and pushes him away apologizing that she is sworn herself to the princess only. Sen becomes angered and in the confusion the enemy attacks the group. It surpise attacks Muneakira out of commison, much to the horror of Sen. Hanzo tries to sacrifice herself so that Sen can kill the beast but she cannot bring herself to do it, and with Kanetsugu's help she is able to see the enemy clearly and finish it off. Muneakira wakes up and comments that they are the best of friends. Amakusa Arc Muneakira and Jubei are next seen returning from shopping and come across Kanetsugu in front of the entrance deciding whether or not to leave. She lies trying to say she was just trying to air out her cottage. She tries to say something towards him, but Muneakira and Jubei ignore her and go on ahead. Later at dinner, Yukimura and Sen try to convince him to make the pact with Matabei and Hanzo. Jube is against the idea and calls Muneakira an idiot for trying to kiss other girls because he dosen't like them. An emitting light comes from sky, and another girl falls into Muneakira's arms and tries to kiss him, but Jubei screams not too. The next morning, Muneakira is in the washroom cleaning up and tries to wash his face, but cannot find the towel and feels something soft, which turns out to be the mysterious girl's breasts. After panicing, and her trying to seduce Muneakira, Yukimura and Sen come into the bathroom and punish Muneakira. It appears the girl that fell from the sky is Gisen Yagyu and she has no memory. Yukimura and Sen continue to beat Muneakira until they notice that he has disappeared and chase after him. Gisen kidnapped Muneakira and takes him to the washroom hoping to have more fun with him. She almost seduces him completely until the girls find him and proceed to punish him again. After being "punished" they berate Gisen on how she behaves like a slave, while she just laughs it off saying that she is only a slave of the General she makes the pact with. Sen is fed up with her attitude and challnges her to a duel. After Sen is defeated, Gisen tries to finish her off but Jubei intercepts her and after the two clash Jubei says trust and bond is needed for a pact with a samurai, which convices Gisen and she now addresses her as "Big Sister" while Muneakira smiles knowing that Jubei has a talent for bringing out the best in people. He is next seen reflecting on about how he must kiss Matabei and Hanzo as a request from Sen and Yukimura. He is startled by Gisen and is led by her towards the dojo poll pen. She then locks the door and traps them both in the room. As they are in there Gisen propeses the idea to Muneakira that he should be the one to initiate the kisses. Gisen then pulls out a book and makes Muneakira flustered as she has pulled out a book with intimate relationships between the General and the Samurai. As Muneakira pictures this in his head Gisen proposes the idea that he practises intimate relationships with her. Gisen then releases her left eye's patch causing a bright light to envelope the room. Muneakira is then seen being controlled by Gisen and ordered to attack his friends. He slaps Jubei as she runs to them. As Princess Sen attacks Gisen, she uses Muneakira as a shield. Gisen then reveals her Master Samurai transformation and engages Sen as Muneakira is helpess to do anything. Muneakira then shows his resolve and fights off Gisen's mind control by remembering the bond he shares with Jubei after which he collapses from the stress on his body. Jubei then takes care of Muneakira while he is unconscious. After Sen is defeated by Gisen, Yoshihiko and his samurai Nia arrive to comfron her. Nia defeats Gisen quite easily and leaves with Yoshihiko on a helicopter while taking along Muneakira, Sen, and Jubei. Category:Characters